


Under You

by DistantVictory (chuaidouble)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/DistantVictory
Summary: AU。女装Timmy。Kinky，废话多，理论互攻然而实际操作是Timmy在上！雷但是不虐，也算进步了。





	Under You

 

“你信任我吗？”艾米问蒂莫西，对方和他隔着一道磨砂玻璃门正悉悉索索发出声响。

“我信任你，但这不代表……”

“你信任我什么？”

“信任你什么？我不知道。虚无缥缈的安全感。我信任你，因为我知道你总是会帮我。”

“还有？”

“如果我们是犯罪搭档你总不会在审问室里出卖我以保全自己的屁股。”

“就这些？”

“我信任你，要不然我为什么会同意你这个恶作剧？”

提米拉开门。艾米可以看出提米正在努力舒展开自己，但他的肌肉还是绷紧的，一点点风吹草动都能让对方像田鼠似的逃走。

“说实话，看起来没有那么糟糕。”艾米评价到。

“谢谢你的鼓励，没有那么糟糕？我觉得我看起来好极了。”提米说，他绕过艾米，坐到床对面的单人沙发上。提米的胳膊肘拄在大腿上，等着艾米继续说什么，但艾米只是打量他。

“如果你真的那么有自信的话，为何不站起来让我看个清楚呢？”艾米往后一仰，躺在床头层层叠起来的抱枕上。

提米站起来，同时拉了拉自己的短裙。渔网袜勒在他的腿上，有点痒。“我猜你没有读那些关于好莱坞电影物化女性的文章，你对服装的品味糟糕极了。”

“别说些有的没的，也别表演，让我看看真的提米。”艾米说。

蒂莫西有一点不自在，但在艾米看来，他的装束实在算不上特别突兀——突兀的程度类似于他第一次见蒂莫西穿正式的西装一样。蒂莫西实在有点像一个变幻莫测的生物，他好像可以慢慢融进所有的东西里然后合成出一种非常怪异的美。这种不合身的女装让提米被包裹住的躯干显得格外消瘦和尬尴，然而裸露出来的四肢又在动作中显示出强硬的肌肉线条来。艾米喜欢这种产生矛盾感的美。

“真实的蒂莫西不会穿紧身的镂空上衣和渔网袜，以我对他的了解来说。”蒂莫西说。

“别觉得我说这话高高在上，但你真的不需要在乎别人怎么看，也不用紧张。总会有人喜欢你，也总有人会恨你。”

“我不是因为在乎别人的看法才……就像深海恐惧一样，你明白那种不由自主开始呼吸急促，手脚发麻，然后脑子被烤焦的感觉吧。我做不到像你那样，能在所有场合侃侃而谈。”

“我听起来非常令人讨厌。”艾米说，显得有点烦恼，“你为什么离我那么远，提米？”

提米走过来坐在床边，看起来有点手足无措。艾米抬起自己的脚压在提米的腿上。他得承认自己喜欢这种对比——他把提米衬托得又小又脆，一旦接触，艾米感觉自己即使毫不用力也能造成了一些破坏。

“我找不到那个平衡点，艾米，我不知道展露多少的自己才合适。真实的世界没有设计好的台词和情节。”

“我没有什么好教你的，你是你，我是我，我们不一样。我又不是什么业界标杆对不对？”艾米顿了顿，脚上用了一些力气，“再坐近点，提米。”

蒂莫西转身跪坐在床上，面对艾米。“我是不是太刻意了，你知道，用力过度？”

艾米仰视着蒂莫西，感觉对方真实地有点过分了。这些紧身的衣服让提米看起来比往常更加脆弱。他稍显苍白的皮肤看起来就要被骨头凌厉的线条撑破了。还有那些羞愧和不安，那些提米非常想隐藏的东西，现在清晰得就像他手腕上的蓝色血管一样。“你为什么信任我？”艾米忽然问道。

“因为你是个好人？对我很好？”蒂莫西皱起了眉头，好像被这个问题难住了。

“难道不是因为你知道我非常喜欢你？”艾米说，感觉破坏欲正随着心脏跳动而被推向全身，让他手指尖发痒。

“哦，是吗？也许吧。”蒂莫西说，肩膀塌下来，看起来不怎么高兴。

“我喜欢你语无伦次，喜欢你表里不一，喜欢你过分真诚。”艾米说，手放在对方腿上磨蹭那些网格线条，然后穿过网格去抚摸被分割成一小块一小块的皮肤——温热粗糙，并不是想象中瓷器的触感。

“那真的是非常多的喜欢。三倍的喜欢，我猜。”蒂莫西顿了一会才忍无可忍地抓住了艾米的手，但是马上又被对方反握住了。艾米抓着提米的手放在嘴上亲了一下。

“你看起来有点淫荡。我该把这身衣服换给你穿。”蒂莫西盯着艾米。

艾米穿着整齐的西装，衬衣下摆整齐的被牛皮腰带截开，裤子有点皱褶，但如果他马上站起来离开，那些皱褶不会让他显示出任何的不妥帖。他一向喜欢自己看起来游刃有余，虽然实际上他并不总是感觉如此。

“我在给你一个拒绝我的机会。”艾米说，放开了蒂莫西的手。

“那我早该在你买这身衣服前就说不。或者更早之前，在你老是用那种不怎么赞同的眼神看着我的时候就告诉你。”蒂莫西说。

“实话告诉你，有时候你让我紧张得想吐，就好像脑震荡一样。”

“实话告诉你，我为你的注意力所花费的功夫不比广告公司为他们的顾客花的少。”

艾米抬起一条腿把蒂莫西圈住，没等他再次发出指令，蒂莫西已经自觉地向他倾身爬过来。蒂莫西坐在艾米的大腿上，脱下了上衣，在酒店开得过旺的暖气中打了一个冷战。“你有我全部的注意力。”艾米小声说，同时抬手安抚似的抚摸对方手臂。

“太好了，我以为我得把我包里那罐果酱也涂在身上才行。”

“听起来不错。”艾米把蒂莫西拽倒下来开始吻他胸前那些若隐若现的晒斑，然后凑近脖子用力嗅他的味道——在汗水和油脂之外的肉体的气味。蒂莫西被他的气息吹得发痒，忍不住哈哈笑着把肩膀和脑袋夹起来把艾米挤出去。

 “你真的成年了吗，小姑娘？”艾米抓住蒂莫西的肩膀开始吻对方那个笑个不停的嘴，亲一下抬眼看他一眼，直到蒂莫西不好意思地把笑容收起来。但蒂莫西不笑的时候，他那双陷进眼窝里被睫毛挡住的眼睛又让艾米发慌。他期待这双眼睛的注视就像期待一只野生的小鸟落在自己的肩膀上一样，而一旦它真如神迹一般落在了自己的肩膀上，他就不能再放它走。

蒂莫西停止笑容后开始靠近艾米，脸颊贴住脸颊，嘴巴含住艾米的耳垂，然后舌头滑向耳廓。这中湿润而灼热的刺激让艾米不自觉地发出喘息，双手为了稳住自己而扣在了提米跪坐在他身侧的大腿上，然后顺着那些粗糙的纤维纹路而来回磨蹭。而蒂莫西的双手也不闲着，他略显粗鲁地把艾米的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，然后贴着他绷出肌肉纹路的小腹钻进西装裤里。感觉到了束缚，艾米把自己的腰带解开，让蒂莫西能更好的运用他的双手。在蒂莫西的舌头舔进他耳朵里同时手上加跨节奏时，艾米感觉自己哼叫着不受控制地拱起了胯部。艾米把蒂莫西从自己身上拉起来，看向他的脸，觉得对方的表情十分邪恶。只有邪恶的东西才有这样的力量。

一个又小又脆穿着渔网袜和短裙的恶魔。

蒂莫西挣开艾米的手，向下滑去，然后一下子把艾米硬起来的性器含进了嘴里，然后他皱了眉，好像不太满意地把他吐出来。“唉，居然没有一下射出来。”蒂莫西侧过头去吻他的腹部和大腿根，过了一会儿才又来到那个格外引人注目的地方。

“操！操操操！”艾米抓住了自己胯间那头棕色的卷发，而那头卷发向上抬起，露出那双迷茫无知的眼睛。也许是五分钟，也许是更久，艾米不能准确的感受到时间，只知道蒂莫西的唾液已经完全把他浸湿了。管不了那么多了，艾米伸展开自己，头向后抵进靠枕里，感觉自己一点一点非常崩溃地接近了高潮。然后蒂莫西又往下了一些，把艾米坚硬的器官埋进喉咙里，并为此发出轻微干呕的声音。艾米再也无法控制，他夹住了蒂莫西的脑袋，开始了一场眼冒金星的高潮。

艾米听见蒂莫西跑去了洗手间漱了口，然后又回到了床上。艾米打开自己的手臂，让蒂莫西枕到了自己的胸膛上，然后感觉对方接着把腿搭到了自己肚子上，一个坚硬的东西正隔着裙子的布料抵在自己的腰侧。“不着急，我们可以中场休息十分钟。”蒂莫西说，带着笑意。艾米闭上眼睛准备好好享受高潮后的酥麻，然而没一会儿他就感觉蒂莫西的手在他胸前不老实的徘徊，在经过他乳头的时候恶意的用力夹一下。他打算任对方闹，但过了一会儿就听到了非常不雅的舔弄声。他睁开眼看到蒂莫西正在舔自己的两根手指，然后在艾米的注视下把自己的渔网袜褪到大腿，接着撩起裙子把被润湿的手指伸向了自己的后方。

“十分钟还没到。”在艾米把蒂莫西抓过来压在身下的时候蒂莫西嘀咕到。艾米压着蒂莫西又亲又咬，嘴，脖子，腋窝，乳头，肚子，膝盖，脚踝。蒂莫西被艾米折磨得又笑又叫，但又被死死按在床上，完全动弹不得。好不容易等到艾米滑下去了一些，蒂莫西猛然一起身压在正在咬他脚踝的艾米的背上。艾米借势把蒂莫西扛在肩上，然后跪着直起身来猛地又把蒂莫西摔回床上。此时蒂莫西笑得眼睛都睁不开，头发被汗水粘在额头上，而袜子和裙子在下身乱糟糟纠缠着，这不雅的形象让艾米无法评价。

“我打赌你是这么想的：艾米这么爱玩爱冒险的人，总是禁不住禁忌的诱惑。”艾米边说边慢条斯理地脱下蒂莫西身上剩余的衣物，然后再把自己的衣服脱下来扔下床。然后他抓起蒂莫西的手，舔湿他的手指，把这几根湿哒哒的手指拽向自己身后，控制它们慢慢进入自己的体内。

“但我要告诉你，我不仅仅是好奇想尝试什么。”艾米说，放开对蒂莫西的控制，然后把自己的乱糟糟的头发梳理到脑后。他把自己的脸和表情完全敞开给蒂莫西看，让自己成为对方的镜子。

“我们在同一个地方。”艾米最后说。他感觉蒂莫西在打开他，他不能说自己完全喜欢这种感觉，但这仍然让他感觉很愉快。他仰面躺回床上，让蒂莫西随意摆弄他。蒂莫西露出那种有些梦游似的表情，两条长眉毛拧在一起有一种非常中性的美感。唉，蒂莫西！艾米简直想这样叹息出声。

蒂莫西进入了他，给他的世界带来了疼痛和热量。“没关系吗？”蒂莫西深深地进入他，然后探过头来又吻他的下巴和胸膛。

“怎么？难道你以为这会破坏我的alpha尊严吗？”

蒂莫西扭动腰部的样子让艾米想呻吟。艾米抓住自己的腿窝——那里都是汗，把自己完全打开。蒂莫西很快就抑制不住自己的激动了，他开始失去自己的节奏，动作趋于粗暴。“好孩子，好孩子。”艾米配合地把自己又敞开了一些，他的手指抚摸过他们结合的部分然后带着湿润插进了蒂莫西的体内开始探索。

蒂莫西闭上双眼开始大声呻吟，他的声音那么大，让艾米怀疑他的耳朵是不是已经完全失灵了。然后艾米自己的知觉也开始缩小了，小成一个非常原始的点，然后开始爆炸出整个世界。

蒂莫西汗津津的压在艾米身上，脸埋在艾米胸口。艾米能感觉他在笑，还有他们都过速的心跳。他们这样黏糊糊的待了一会儿，然后蒂莫西撑起身来把自己撤出来，把安全套摘下来。“嘿，看。”蒂莫西把脏兮兮的安全套悬在艾米脸上，而艾米懒得移开自己或者打开蒂莫西的手。“别告诉我你要把这个当成战利品带回家。”

“没有。但是你听听，我的每一颗精子都在喊我爱你。”

艾米被蒂莫西逗笑了。“谢谢，这太浪漫了，好像整个宇宙的星球一起歌唱一样。”

蒂莫西眼睛发亮，嘴巴抿成一条紧张的淡红色线条，显然在期待艾米的一些回应。

 “提米，”艾米笑起来，空出一个长长的停顿——不为什么，他有时候就是喜欢捉弄对方。“你穿女装也非常好看。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一边写一边笑，不知道自己在搞什么。飞快地写完了，可能有很多错误，大家见谅。


End file.
